Travis's Tales
by GreaserMcGoo
Summary: Collection of one-shots following Travis Montgomery taking place after Season 2. Includes just as you would expect: love, angst, laughs, drama and Travic. Lots and lots of Travic. Requests are accepted because I need inspiration and ideas.
1. Rival

**A/N: Ever since we were introduced to Jeremy, I got the impression this guy isn't exactly too friendly, obviously, and after the whole squabble with Travis, I can picture the two becoming "enemies" easily. So I decided to write about it. **

**Let's just pretend for this fic's sake that after testifying in court, Travis doesn't get sent to jail and gets to continue working at his job and so forth. Only Jeremy isn't too happy about it. **

***Sigh* I just wish Season 3 would come out sooner so we can finally get some answers. Also, if somehow Jeremy ends up being a nice guy or Travis does end up going to jail or who knows, then oh well, it's just fanfiction anyway. I wasn't even planning to write this but waiting half a year for Season 3 is **_**already**_ **killing me and i'm dying to write something about my favorite FireFighter. (Sorry about putting Lurking on Hiatus…) **

**I think it's time you just read already; you can tell me your thoughts afterwards. And maybe leave a request too? **

_Knock Knock. _

Travis got up to answer the door, putting his phone into his pocket, smiling faintly at Vic when he saw her. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled back softly. It was still a little awkward between them after the whole court/jail situation. Ultimately Vic wasn't too happy with Travis for what he did but she was at least glad he didn't get sent away to jail.

"Your shift about to start?" Travis asked her softly, noticing her hair was all braided and put up.

"Uh yeah." Vic shrugged, trying not to sway too much on her feet, hating the awkwardness between them. It was like after the skyscraper incident all over again. "You're back tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Travis nodded, clearing his throat. "Tomorrow. I gotta go apologize to Jeremy first."

"Apologize?" Vic straightened. "You think that's a good idea?"

Travis's eyes darted to the side. "Yes. Of course I have to apologize. You should've seen how angry he was in court and I did kinda put him in the hospital."

Vic was still frowning at him.

"I feel terrible, Vic." Travis sighed. "I've felt guilty ever since the cops took me in. The first time. If I don't apologize to this guy it's just going to eat away at me forever."

"So you're just going to go over there and apologize, even though he was such an ass?" Vic looked at him with seriousness in her eyes.

Travis nodded. "It's the right thing to do."

"Okay. Well, good luck with that." Vic nodded and was about to walk off before Travis stopped her.

"Hey, Vic, wait." He started softly, making her turn around at his change of tone. Travis looked at his best friend sincerely. "Vic, how are you doing? I-I'm sorry I haven't been around after-"

"I-I'm fine." Vic breathed out before Travis could say more. "I'm...i'm just peachy." She was smiling but Travis could see the pain in her eyes, making him want to hug her.

"I'm doing just fine so don't ask anymore." She stated, voice rushed. Travis continued to frown.

"Well if you ever need anything, I'm right here. If you wanna talk or if you need me to-"

"Okay. Okay, Travis, I get it. Thanks." Vic cut him off before he could finish, giving him a nod, turning to walk off, Travis feeling bad he didn't get to say more. He sighed, watching her walk away until she was gone, going back inside to text Dylan.

* * *

_Knock Knock._

Travis stood anxiously as he waited for Jeremy to answer, heart racing nervously, not knowing at all how this would go. He looked up when he heard the lock clicking, holding his breath.

The door opened and Jeremy looked out with a grin, smile dropping as soon as he saw who it was, eyes going narrow. "You."

Travis tensed, remaining calm. "Yes. Hi, it's me. I uh, I know this might be weird but-"

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy growled with a mean look, hands on his hips, clearly looking on edge.

"Look," Travis sighed. "I just came here to apologize for what happened. I-I got you a card." He handed it to him which Jeremy frowned at the words 'Sorry I Punched You In The Face' on the front.

"I really am sorry for what I did, I-I was really drunk and I shouldn't have hit you even though you pretty much deserved it." Travis stated, looking over Jeremy's face to see he was still a little bruised but he looked better than he did at the trial. Travis still felt guilty that he was the one who did that to him.

Jeremy looked up from the card, jaw clenched, eyes cold, not smiling. "You've got some nerve, don't you pal? First you punch me for no reason, you get out of going to jail and then you show up here with a card thinking that'll make everything better?"

Travis bit his lip, frowning. "Well, for the record I was going to make cookies but I thought that might be a bit too much."

Jeremy scoffed, shaking his head. "Are you naive? What, you think we're going to be friends or something?"

"Well, I just thought i'd try and patch things up, so kinda. I mean, i'd like to be. I just want you to know that i'm sorry."

Jeremy's eyes flickered, lips curled up in anger and before Travis realized it, he punched him, knocking Travis to the ground, who yelped, startled.

"Shit! What the-" He held his cheek, looking up in alarm, wide-eyed.

"You punched me outta nowhere. How does it feel, huh?" Jeremy glowered down at Travis, who started to get up, frowning.

"Hey, whoa, I came here to apologize for the fight, we're supposed to make up, not fight more."

"Well, next time don't punch people out of nowhere." Jeremy huffed, punching Travis again, who stumbled, resisting the urge to punch him back, reminding himself of what happened last time.

Holding his sore cheek, Travis straightened. "Hey! Stop it! I don't want to be enemies, Jeremy, I said I was sorry."

Jeremy was still angry, fists raised with a glare. "Why would I want to be friends with someone who put me in the hospital?! Screw you Montgomery!" He threw another punch, making Travis jump back.

"Whoa, hey, okay, look, i'm going to go now, because you clearly need to calm down but this has been great, but i'll see you around….Again, i'm sorry. Enjoy the card." Travis frowned as he started walking backwards, wanting to get out of there before he lost his temper and punched this guy again.

Jeremy growled, eyes narrowed. "Hey where are you going?! Get back here, Montgomery, we have a fight to finish! And I'm gonna win next time, you hear me?!"

Travis kept walking, swallowing hard as he listened, frowning deeply.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" He heard Jeremy shout before he hurried off, shaking his head as he rubbed his sore cheek where Jeremy punched him.

Well that could have gone better. Guess Vic was right. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. That and the fact that Jeremy is indeed an ass.

But at least he apologized. That makes everything okay now, right?

At least his guilt is gone. But then why does he still have this bad feeling telling him something else will go wrong?

**A/N: Sorry it's so short; other chaps will definitely be longer. I just wanted to see if this would actually get any attention. If you would like to make a request feel free to, i'm pretty much open to anything as long as it's Travis-centered. But heads up, if it's for Travlan (Travis & Dylan) keep it low level, no full on sex requests, please, thank you! Anywho, request if ya wanna, otherwise i'll see you guys next time. P.S. This isn't the last time we see Jeremy so just think about that...**


	2. Cuddles

**A/N: Travis has a rough day at work but luckily Dylan is there to comfort him.**

**A/N: Also, since Nyle DiMarco knows how to read lips, we're just going to keep that fluent for Dylan with this.**

Travis walked into his house with a loud sigh, frowning as he threw his jacket aside, shaking his head a little with a frown. He was really tired and not feeling too great after the rough day at work he had just had.

Dylan poked his head out from the kitchen, perking up when he saw Travis, already taking out his phone, coming over. He was spending the weekend at Trav's place, the two having become close, already hitting it off very well.

Taking note of Travis's body language, he frowned a little, showing Travis his phone. _You okay?_

Travis skimmed it over and managed a small smile. "Yeah, I just had a rough day at work, that's all. Sorry, i'm just tired."

Dylan gave a nod and typed again, smiling softly at him. _Maybe I can cheer you up. Come on…._

Travis read the text, Dylan already putting a gentle arm around his shoulder and leading him down the hall, Travis looking up at him with a faint smile, going with him until they got to his bedroom. He went over to his bed, chuckling to himself a little nervously, shooting a glance at Dylan.

They hadn't exactly gotten intimate with each other yet and Travis didn't want things to move along too quickly for them.

He laid down on top of the covers, watching Dylan lie down beside him, feeling butterflies tickle his stomach a little, heart racing, swallowing as he leaned up against the head-board.

Dylan flashed a smile at him and shook his head no, motioning for him to scoot closer, grabbing Travis's shoulders gently, making Travis laugh softly as he scooted closer to his chest, Dylan bringing him closer, making him blush violently, sure his cheeks were bright red.

He chuckled lowly, glancing up into Dylan's vibrant blue eyes, clearing his throat, hoping Dylan couldn't tell how nervous he was.

Dylan smiled down at him and Travis smiled back, still shocked at how hot and beautiful he was, remembering how in the back of his mind Vic had called him a sculpture. It was basically true.

They were both lying there, smiling at each other and Travis wondered if they would kiss, not sure what to say or do. He relaxed a little when he saw Dylan grab his phone.

_Better?_

Travis smiled softly, nodding. "Yeah. Th-Thanks." He was still having trouble trying to not look directly into Dylan's gorgeous blue eyes. Dylan nodded and was still smiling at him.

Travis sat there, cuddled up against his chest, smiling awkwardly up at him, still not knowing what to do, awaiting his next move, heart racing when he started leaning forward.

Gently, he kissed Travis's forehead softly, making Travis suck in a breath, closing his eyes a moment, trying to hold back his happy smile. The kiss settled him, seeming to wash his troubles away, opening his eyes as Dylan pulled away, smiling at Travis as he waited for a response.

Swallowing, Travis smiled softly at him, and they both leaned forward this time, kissing each other slowly and gently, not nearly as passionate as their first kiss but just….perfectly.

Travis pulled away when they were finished, smiling happily at Dylan as he chuckled, his heart pounding, happy chills rushing through him.

Looking into each other's eyes, Dylan smiled back, looking just as pleased, until his smile slowly fell and he held up his phone again.

Travis watched him, reading what he had typed when he was finished.

_Travis, i'm really sorry I can't verbally speak to you. I wish I could._

Travis pursed his lips together, shrugging a little. "Don't be sorry. And I don't mind." He spoke softly, with sincerity.

Dylan watched him as he spoke with a small frown, typing again. _It's just, I really like you, Trav. And I really wish I could hear your voice. I bet it's really sexy._

Travis managed a grin, chuckling softly, nodding a little with a gesture of his hand as if to say so and so, laughing.

Dylan's smile grew as he watched him, seeming to laugh too, Travis blushing a little again as he looked up at him.

"I-I really like you too, Dylan." He said slowly, minding his words. "You-You make me feel….like I really belong with you."

Dylan's smile slowly widened, glowing as he began to type again. _Like what you had with Michael?_

He didn't know much about Michael yet, knowing Travis didn't really like to talk about him, but he understood, being careful not to hurt Travis's feelings or make him feel bad when he mentioned him.

Travis frowned faintly at the name and remembrance as he read but smiled softly at him with a nod. "Yeah."

Dylan grinned as he typed on his phone again. _You make me feel like I want to be by your side for the rest of my life._

Travis read what he had wrote, eyebrows raising, grinning softly, though Dylan was already typing again before he could speak.

_Travis, I know you've went through a lot in your life and you've been hurt more than once. I really like you Trav, and I don't want you to get hurt again. I want to be there for you and keep you safe. I want to protect you._

Travis's eyes scanned over the text and he found himself frowning softly, remembering Michael and losing him, the skyscraper, how Vic was mad at him for almost dying afterwards, dating Grant and then breaking up with him, losing Ripley, and now nearly going to jail.

He lowered his head a little, feeling helpless, like a little kid, almost forgetting Dylan was there, looking up again when he saw Dylan had already typed more.

_Trav, I know this might sound rushed, but, I already have the feeling we were meant for each other. You're so cute and kind and everytime I see you, I just want to….be with you and keep you safe. I-I don't want anyone to ever hurt you again. And I promise I won't hurt you either._

Dylan waited for Travis to finish reading before he gently pulled Travis even closer into his chest, until he was curled up against him, head resting upon his shoulder. Travis didn't object, looking up at Dylan with soft eyes, smiling faintly.

"Thank you." Was all he said, hesitantly nuzzling even closer into the nape of Dylan's neck. He felt safe and warm next to him and he did certainly feel safe. He never felt anything like this when he was with Grant. And cuddling with Dylan was relaxing him, settling him into a warm, pleasant array of sleepy happiness.

Dylan smiled down at him and allowed Travis to be close, slowly leaning down and kissing his forehead again. He wanted to whisper something sweet to him as he saw Travis close his eyes and smile, wishing he could communicate with him instead of having to rely on his phone or by sign language.

Instead he just set his phone aside, keeping his other arm wrapped carefully around Travis's shoulder, keeping him close. He could sense Travis was falling asleep, knowing he was tired and he couldn't help but smile as he watched him, though he hoped Travis couldn't tell he was staring at him.

He listened to Travis's soft breathing, waiting until he had fallen asleep before he relaxed. He smiled softly and gently kissed Travis's forehead again, making sure not to wake him as he gently pulled the blanket over them.

Just before he closed his eyes, Dylan made a promise to himself to never let Travis get hurt again, promising to keep his freckled friend happy and safe. He just hoped Travis liked him as much as he was already loving him...

**A/N: This didn't exactly turn out the way I had planned but oh well. It's just hard to write Dylan without knowing much of his personality. I just kinda assume he would be as sweet and kind as he looks and how Nyle is because Nyle is so damn great. And seeing him and Jay together in the few scenes they shared, I always got the impression Dylan would wanna look after Trav and keep him safe 'cause Trav was just so innocent looking and seeing Dylan being so protective of him would be so gosh darn cute. And Nyle and Jay together are just goals, can we plz get more of these two? :3 Anyway, who knows, guess we'll just have to keep waiting for Season 3, am I right, *Sighs* Anyway, sorry this is so long; shoot me a request if you'd like and thanks for reading!**


End file.
